


I think I am in love.

by Misha_Migos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Migos/pseuds/Misha_Migos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple. Castiel is in love, but with whom? Dean Winchester and Castiel needs to tell him in a way.<br/>(Basically, this is a prompt in Omegle that I am using and I am compiling a work full of different reactions from the character of Dean Winchester from other people's view. I thought it would be cool to see how different people come up with different ideas and I wanted to document those different stories that all came from the same prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

I think I am in love -C

Well you know you can tell me anything. -D

Well- I don't know, what does love feel like Dean? -C

You'd know... If you just listened to your heart for once, and stop having people identify what love is for you. -D

Okay.... well, that makes it clear. I'm in love. -C

Again, you can tell me anything... Like who it is..? -D

Ugh well... you know them... and uh, I'm not comfortable with just /saying/ straight up, who it is... -C

Well Cas, can you give me a clue then? -D

Uh, they are tall-ish, um, they have a younger brother.. -C

And um… what's that younger brother's name? -D

... Sam. -C

Cas... -D

What? -C

You're in love with me? -D

Yes. -C

Well then, in that case I'm going to have to make a confession of my own. -D

... What is it? –C

I’m in love with you too. -D


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person that did this with me is the lovely Fanfcition.Net user, winchestersangel.

I think I am in love. -C

Oh, Is that so? -D

Yeah...-C

With who? -D

Um... it's with a guy...that you might know? -C

A guy? So...you're gay. -D

I think? I don't know, I didn't think love had any boundaries. -C

I don't know. I guess some people put labels on it. -D

Well it's only ever been this one guy...-C

Yeah? Does that apply to when you dated Meg for like three months? -D

I didn't feel anything as...profound with Meg nor to all the other people I may have been with. -C

But you still liked them. -D

Liked them, yes. -C

So you're bi. -D

Maybe.-C

Congrats. I bet the closet was a dark, huh. -D

I do not understand that reference, Dean... -C

Its uh...never mind. Forget it. -D

Okay then. -C

So why are you even telling me this? -D

I thought that if I told you...- I don't know why I told you.-C

If you told me what? That you're gay? Dude, I figured. -D

You figured? How?-C

I don't know. My gaydar is pretty spot on if you ask me. -D

Gaydar? -C

Yeah. Like a radar for finding gay people. Works like a charm. -D

Oh well... Uh, I don't have a 'gaydar'.-C

It’s a gift that not everyone has. Whatever. Forget the gaydar. So you're gay. And you like a dude. So what? -D

That 'dude' probably doesn't like me back.-C

How do you know? -D

Because he never looks at me the way I look at him and it's like I'm something to use when he's in trouble... -C

Well...who is he? -D

I-- I can't say... It might make things awkward between us I think.. -C

Aww...You think I'm gonna be jealous? That’s cute, Cas. -D

Not jealous... more like freaked out and unsure of what to say to me... -C

Why? Do I hate him or something? Oh my god, no. Don't tell me its that idiot from math class. British people are so snotty, I can't stand it. -D

Balthazar? No, definitely not. If you want a clue... he has green eyes...-C

Green eyes? Oh come on. You gotta gimme something better than that. Doesn't Garth have green eyes? -D

It's not Garth either. He has a younger brother...-C

What? Ugh. Never mind. No one has green eyes and a younger brother except-....oh. -D

Sorry... -C

Well, well. Look who has a little crush on me ;) -D

It's not funny Dean, now I'm going to make things awkward for us. -C

Who said it was gonna be awkward? I can swing that way. -D

So you're fine with the fact that I am in love with you? -C

More than fine, sweetheart. ;) -D

What? Dean,I don't understand... do you feel the same for me? -C

Jeez, your gaydar really is low. -D

You're... You're gay?-C

Nope. Bi. Surprise? -D

Oh. I suppose. I mean, I haven't seen you express feelings for guys, just girls mainly. -C

Meh. It’s not like I proclaim my gayness to the world like you do. I keep it down low. Plus, most of the girls I'm with know. Everyone knows except you. Because hello. Gaydar. -D

Oh well... At least things will be okay between us then, if you're okay with this sudden confession. -C

Is it not coming across that I'm perfectly fine? I said I swing that way. And anyways, I've been waiting for like...months for you to just make a freaking move already. Jeez. Like sometimes I could feel your eyes burning a hole in my heart. -D

So you already knew? Wow, I didn't know that I wasn't that discreet… -C

You're just really bad at keeping secrets to yourself. -D

I suppose I am. So we keep going as normal from now on I guess? -C

Jeez, you're a bad liar. No. We're not. -D

We're not? How are we going to go on from now on? -C

I’m dating you, sweetheart. -D

Oh. Oh! We're going out now? You feel something towards me? I never thought anyone would. -C

Dude, just accept that you turn me on. -D

Oh well that certainly is... sexy ;) -C

Oh god, Cas. It sounds weird when you say it like that. Make it sound sexy or something. -D

Sound sexy?... Uh... Dean, I can't make it sound sexy, I've never done this before. -C

Just try. -D

I like it when I turn you on but I want to do more than turn you on. -C

Oh yeah? What? Tell me. -D

Dean... Like I've said... I haven't done this, in real life, I wouldn't know what to do. -C

Cas, calm down. You're doing fine. Whatever. You don't have to if you don't want to. -D

I want to make you feel pleasured, then I want to make you groan then I want to make you scream and shout my name until I finish with you. -C

How's that? -C

Not bad, Novak :) -D

Huh, that was something I've never done before... -C

What do you think? -D

What do I think of what?-C

Saying that. How do you feel? -D

I feel... quite turned on myself with the fact that I am now dating you. -C

Huh. Interesting. So you're turned on now? -D

Yes, in fact I am. Can you try to sound sexy for me? -c

My absolute pleasure ;) So here's the thing. I’ve been wanting to see what you can do. For a while now actually. And then you could see what I could do to you. Just think about it. My hands ripping off your sweater, running down the side of your waist down to your legs. Then I would get into the good stuff. My lips would be all over your body. You would be moaning. I’ve always wanted to hear you moan my name in that low, sexy voice of yours. I would make you scream and moan until you couldn’t talk for a week. I would definitely fuck you so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk for days. -D

Hows that for sounding sexy, hm? -D

Oh... my god... Dean. I-- That was amazing. -C

Yeah, I try. -D

You do try. And you succeed. -C

Dean I love you. -C

I know :) -D

I love you too, kid. -D


	3. #3

I think I'm in love. -C

Oh, wow...Who's the lucky girl? DW

Uh... it's...- it's not a girl... - C

Then...Who is the lucky boy? DW

Um, I don't know if I can tell you, I mean, I don't want things to be different in a bad way if I tell you.-C

Oh c'mon, Cas...You can trust me. DW

I-- I mean, I don't know how to say this. I definitely don't want for things to change between us negatively but I mean it's just... difficult and..- Dean. I love you. -C

Cas...Come home. Now. DW

Wha- why? -C

Just come home. DW

Alright... alright.. I'm going. I still don't know why you want me there. -C

Cas, please. Stop talking and come home. DW

Almost there. -C

Castiel looked up from his phone and sighed. He just said 'I love you.' that wasn't too much was it? Did Dean want to have a serious talk with him? Oh god- what if Dean was going to reject him? Castiel bit his lip as he walked up to the door and didn't even knock, just turned the knob and slowly stepped in. "Dean?" He asked. "I'm here..."

Dean went to meet him and he stopped a few steps away from him, taking his time to look at Cas. He wanted to tell him so many things but his voice remained stuck in his throat when he tried to. He approached him and he brought his fingers to his cheek, caressing it gently. "Cas..."

Castiel's eyes widened a little as he felt the soft brushes of Dean's fingers against his cheek and he felt his cheeks burning a little, signalling that he was blushing a little. He gazed down into Dean's eyes, a cacophony of greens swirling around the iris and his lips parted just the slightest. "Dean?" He asked quietly. "What is it?"

"I love you too..." He whispered and he looked at him for a few moments. He got lost into those blue eyes again and it took him a moment or two before he gathered the courage to press his lips on Castiel's.

Castiel's eyes definitely shot up when Dean pressed his lips to his own and then after a moment or two, he realized it was pretty awkward if had his eyes open - which he did, so he closed them and leaned into the kiss. A mixture of different emotions exploding like fireworks inside of him and he couldn't love Dean any more than he did now. He realized with some shock about what Dean had said. Dean had loved him too. Dean loved him. It made Castiel feel like the lightest and happiest person in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I'm in love -C

Um... Okay? - D

It is a strange thing to feel... love. It's different to what I expected it to be. -C

Who... who is this that you love? Is it one of your dick angel friends? - D

No, fortunately I think. It's... well, I'm afraid to say because it is someone very dear to me.. that I'm afraid to lose. I feel like confessing to him would pull us apart. -C

Oh.... Well I'm sure they'll appreciate it. You're a great catch Cas. Can't say they'll deserve you though. - D

I've loved them for a very long time Dean and.. I feel like I just want to appear wherever they are right now and confess. -C

A spontaneous move. You're quite the romantic, huh? I say go for it, if you really love'em -D

You would say it was a.. ballsy move right? -C

Yeah. I guess. -D

Castiel took in a deep breath and he let it out. I can do this, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. One moment he was in Salt Lake City and then the next moment, he was in the library, in the bunker, in Kansas. He looked down to Dean who was sat at the table, feet kicked up on the table and phone in his hand, obviously waiting for his reply. "I love you Dean."

Dean started when he heard Castiel's voice. He looked up to see the Angel looking down at him, waiting for his response. Words failed him. His thoughts were stuck in a loop. Cas loves him?

Castiel clenched his jaw and he licked his lips tentatively waiting for a response. He swallowed. Did he make a bad move? Wasn't he supposed to do that? His mouth opened a little and he tried to think of something to say but he couldn't think of anything. His mind was a blank.

Dean got his brain reconnected to his mouth and stuttered out, "You... you love me?" His eyes were rounded, and gazing up at Castiel in wonder.

Castiel shuffled on his feet and he looked down to his shoes. "Yes Dean..." He announced. "Yes-- I-- I love you." He said, seeming unsure of it because of how shocked Dean seemed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm in love -C

With me? - D

How did you know? -C

I can tell by the way you look at me, Cas, and.. and it's okay - D

It's okay? -C

It's completely okay, baby - D

So... you love me? -C

I do, Cas - D


End file.
